Chews your Racer!
by SmilesBerry
Summary: This is a twist on some very amazing movies! Now follow the adventures of Hiccupberry, Jackmint, Rapunzella, and Merrygum as they race through the world of Sugar Rush and learn everything there is to know about the sweet candy world! (Based on the picture by piku-chan on DeviantArt!)
1. Prologue

There's an Arcade by the name of Litwak's Arcade. Every night when the arcade closes various video game characters leave their normal in-game roles and travel through the cables to their games and end up in Game Central Station. There's one game that is pretty new to Litwak's Arcade and that game is called Sugar Rush.

* * *

**-In Sugar Rush-**

Sour Bill walked out from behind the curtain to be followed by a young girl with Raven Black hair, a turquoise sweater, a brown skirt, striped leggings that didn't look alike, black shoes, chocolate brown eyes and candy in her hair. "Presenting President Vanellope von Schweetz," Sour Bill said.

"HI EVERYBODY!" Vanellope yelled with a laugh. She used her glitching to go down to where all the other racers are waiting in mere seconds. "The Arcade has closed and now it is time to race to decide our new roster, the first nine racers across the finish line will be the ones representing Sugar Rush's Avatars! As you all know the fee to race is one gold coin!" Vanellope says as she pulls out a gold coin from her sweaters pocket. The other racers grabbed out there coins as well.

Sour Bill pulled on a string and contraption to launch the gold coins into the winners' cup out. Vanellope threw her coin and it landed on the launch pad and was launched into the cup. As the coin went in the winners' cup, the leader board announced Vanellope's name as it showed up. Next a girl with blond hair, red and blue clips in her hair went up; she threw her coin and the board announced, "Astridale Sodafizzle!" After her the others were announced, "Pitchnit Blackpine!" "Snippylot Chocokrust!" "Flinty Rizzjelly!" "Tootsiana Skittlesky!" "Sandisun Lemondrop!" "Eddnog A. Butterbun!" "Toothsie Roll!" "Taffynut Bluecake!" "Finnylish Orangebob!" "Raffynut Bluecake!" "Nicholace Candycane!" "Hubert Chocolate, Harris Vanilla, Hamish Mint!" "Pascal Sweetshock!" "Fruity Tooth!" "Maximal Candyapple!" "Angus B. Nutter!" "Frappe B. Mor'du!" All the candy people cheered for the Sugar Rush Racers.

"Remember the race will start in about 3 hours so be here or you will be disqualified," Vanellope reminded everybody before jumping into her race car and driving to the exit of the game to go visit her best friend Wreck-it Ralph. All the other racers got into their cars and drove off.

But no one expected was that four new characters appeared at four pain spots in Sugar Rush!

* * *

_Who are these four new characters? And why are they there?_

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

**HTTYD and ROTG belong to Dreamworks  
Tangled and WIR belong to Disney  
Brave belongs to Disney/Pixar **


	2. Where are we?

***Hiccupberry's POV***

I was surprised when I opened my eyes and I was in a place that was filled and practically built with candy! I started walking around, looking at everything. As I was walking around I saw a boy with frosting white hair and bright lollipop blue eyes. Our eyes locked and he looked as surprised and amazed as I felt.

After a second he ran over to me. "HI! I'm Jackmint Frosting! I'm new here! What's your name?" he shouted. I was utterly surprised and well frozen in place. I just stared at him.

"I- I'm Hiccupberry Mo- Mochabar… I'm new here too…" I was still surprised. I noticed he was looking me up and down. I kept staring at him. "You can call me Hiccup…"

"AWESOME! Nice to meet you Hiccup, you can call me Jack!" he grinned a frosting white smile and held out his hand. I relaxed a bit, smiled and shook his hand.

* * *

-Somewhere over by Diet Cola mountain-

***Rapunzella's POV***

I was skipping through what looked like a candy cane forest, when I saw a girl with bright red hair; that was overly to the extreme curly, and turquoise and yellow colored clothes. She seemed to have noticed me, she began walking over to me and I flinched. Once she got to me she blew a bubble from her gum.

"Who are ye?" the girl looked at me. To say the most I was truthfully a little afraid of her.

"I- I'm Rapun- Rapunzella Gol- Goldieglaze." I stuttered. I saw her look me up and down before looking me straight in the eyes.

"Me names Merrygum Dandycake, nice ta meet ye!" Merrygum smiled at me. "Do ye happen ta know where we ar'?" I shook my head and looked around.

"We should walk around and see if we can find anyone who is from here," I suggested. I smiled happily when I saw her nod.

* * *

-Outside the candy cane forest-

***Free POV***

"We should see if we can find anyone, and see if they know where we are…" Hiccupberry suggested.

"Sure I mean it beats standing here and doing nothing," Jack agreed. He grinned and the two boys headed into the candy cane forest. The same place where Merrygum and Rapunzella are.

* * *

Nicholace Candycane had drove into the candy cane forest and was checking the candy cane tree's to see if any of them need trimming. He heard a yelp from somewhere and ran to see what it was. He got near the Nesquik quick sand and got closer. He looked down to see two boys; Jackmint and Hiccupberry; he had never seen before stuck…. in the sand.

"Somebody help us! WERE STUCK!" Jackmint yelled. Hiccupberry was flailing around trying to get out.

"Are you two boys hurt?" Nicholace yelled down to the boys. Hiccupberry stopped flailing around. They looked up and saw Nicholace.

"We're Ok! Were just stuck and we can't seem to get out!" Hiccupberry yelled. Nicholace sighed and looked around, then back at Jackmint and Hiccupberry, and then looked up at the laffy taffy vines; he had an idea.

He looked back down at the two boys, pointing up at the vines. "You need to make these vines up here laugh! They are Laffy Taffy vines. If you can get them to laugh they will stretch down and you can get out!" Nicholace yelled to them.

"But how are we supposed to make them lau-" Jackmint was cut off by the sound of Hiccupberry... hiccuping? Both the laffy taffy and Jackmint started laughing. Hiccupberry noticed two girls run up next to Nicholace. The three watched as the taffy lowered down to us.

"C'mon Hiccup the taffy's almost to us!" Jackmint cheered. Hiccupberry glared at him. He noticed the taffy was right above them now, he grabbed Jackmint around the waist, grabbed the taffy and it pulled us out of the Nesquik quick sand. They landed on a branch and then got down to stand in front of Nicholace and the two girls.

"Are you two boys ok?" Nicholace asked them. Both boys nodded. "We didn't know what the branch was going to disappear while we were walking on it," Jackmint exclaimed.

"It was a double stripe. They disappear if stood on or grabbed," he looked at the four who didn't seem to know what would happen. "Plus you can't die inside your own game…" he laughed a little. "Though I have to say I've never seen you four racers around before, what are your names?"

"Hiccupberry Mochabar."

"Merrygum Dandycake."

"Rapunzella Goldieglaze."

"Jackmint Frosting, and you are?"

"Nicholace Candycane is the name." He grinned leaning on his candy cane, cane. "Yet I've never heard of you four before… follow me," Nicholace said. He turned around and started walking, the four new racers following him.

"Um… Nicholace can you tell us where we are?" Rapunzella inquired. She looked at Nicholace's back.

"You don't know!?" Nicholace turned around to face the four. They all shook their hands, which they got an utterly surprised look from Nicholace. "You're in Sugar Rush. We are a go-kart racing game." He smiled and then started walking backwards. "Which means… we need to get you four your own karts?"

* * *

***Merrygum's POV***

We walked for a while until we ended up at a factory like place. There was a small booth and a man sleeping inside. Nicholace tapped on the glass. "Beard Papa… BEARD PAPA!" Nicholace yelled.

The man known as Beard Papa woke up quite startled. "Ah Nicholace, what can I do ya for?" Beard Papa asked.

"Well we have some new racers here who need their own karts." Nicholace stepped aside to the four of us.

"New racers, huh. Well then I'll leave them to you Nicholace." He pushed a button and the thing that looked like a candy cane went up and we went into the factory.

* * *

Nicholace helped all of them make their own carts. "So this is me own car!?' I asked excitedly. Nicholace nodded with a grin. "So what are you going to call it?" Nicholace asked me.

"Name it?" I was surprised by that but then grinned. "If it's me own car then it's goin' ta be th' Gummy Swizzle!" I grinned.

"Well then mines gonna be the Peppermint Winter!" Jackmint smirked with a slight laugh.

"Mines the Sun Sweet!" Rapunzella smiled. We then all looked at Hiccupberry.

"Well, wha' are ye goin' ta call it!?" I asked, well nearly shouted at the boy.

I looked at him and saw that he was thinking hard about it, I groaned. "It's going to be the Dragonfruit Roller!" He smirked. Jackmint and I laughed. "What's the problem with the name I gave my cart!"

"Really Dragonfruit?" Jackmint continued to laugh.

"Yes! Because dragons are awesome and are super-FAST!" Hiccupberry challenged.

"Oh so you think that you're faster than me, Dragon boy?!" Jackmint just grinned.

"Yes I do! Anytime, anyplace!" Hiccupberry countered. They glared at each other and then jumped into their new cars. "Boys…" I heard Rapunzella mumble. I laughed and jumped into my own car. Rapunzella sighed, but smiled and jumped into her car.

Ignoring Nicholace's protests we all drove off laughing and smiling. I heard Rapunzella yell, "BEST DAY EVER!" As we drove, we saw some other carts with other players. Hiccupberry was the first to stop his cart, followed by Rapunzella, Jackmint and I.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before!" A girl with blond hair; braided, with two clips in her hair; red and blue, her clothes matched her clips.

"And who are ye!?" I growled getting out of my car. We both glared at each other.

"Astridale Sodafizzle!" she smirked pointing at herself.

"Merrygum Dandycake!" I blew a bubble in her face from my gum.

"Hey you better not get gum all over Astridale's beautiful face!" a boy dressed in all brown stepped up.

"And what if she does!" Jackmint countered.

"EVERYONE STOP!" We all went silent and turned to see that Hiccupberry was the one who yelled it. "Fighting won't solve anything! Especially when you just met!" He turned to the three of us. "They're obviously from here and we're brand new! We don't know how anything works around here!"

* * *

***Hiccupberry's POV***

I groaned at everyone. That's when a boy dressed in all orange stepped forward. "New here?!" He said. "Are you saying the you just showed up here?"

"Yeah more or less…" I looked at him, he seemed to be think about something.

"You don't think..." I started.

"I think that..." he began.

"You/we were brought here for a reason," we both looked at each other.

"Hiccup Mochabar," I held my hand out to him.

"Finnylish Orangebob." He shook my hand. I heard a laugh and turned to see the boy who had been challenging Jack and a pair of twins laughing.

"What kind of name is Hiccup?!" The boy dressed in brown laughed harder. We all jumped when a hand appeared on the boy's shoulder.

"Snippylot you shouldn't make fun of other people's names!" A deep voice said. The others all jumped and moved aside to show a tan skinned boy with black long hair and pale green eyes.

He walked over to me. "Toothsie Roll. Nice to meet ya." He grinned. I froze in place not saying anything. He waved his hand in front of my face and I blinked.

"Oh sorry you just seemed really familiar for some reason..." I sighed shaking my head. Something wasn't right, but I didn't know what it was. He just smiled at me and turned to the others.

"Introduce yourselves!" He looked at all of them.

"The names Snippylot Chocokrust!" The boy in brown smirked.

"Taffynut Bluecake!"

"Raffynut Bluecake!"

I waved slightly. Toothsie turned to me and the others. I nodded to the others.

"Jackmint Frosting!"

"Ra-Rapunzella Goldiegl- Goldieglaze."

"You guys are interesting." Toothsie smirked. "You need to meet everyone else!" He grinned. I couldn't help but grin back, I jumped into my cart.

"Sounds fun!" Jack shouted jumping into his own cart. All the others got into their carts and we all raced off.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**

**HTTYD and ROTG belong to Dreamworks  
Tangled and WIR belong to Disney  
Brave belongs to Disney/Pixar **

******Jackmint Frosting- Jack Frost**  
**Merrygum Dandycake- Merida Dunbroch**  
**Rapunzella Goldieglaze- Rapunzel**  
**Hiccupberry Mochabar- Hiccup**  
**Nicholace Candycane- North (Santa Claus)**  
**Astridale Sodafizzle- Astrid**  
**Snippylot Chocokrust- Snotlout**  
**Finnylish Orangebob- Fishlegs**  
**Taffynut Bluecake- Tuffnut**  
**Raffynut Bluecake- Ruffnut**  
**Toothsie Roll- Toothless  
**

_**Based off of this art art/Chews-Your-Racer-389893713**_


	3. More Racers, New Friends

***Free POV***

"Tootsiana, will you please calm down!?" Nich asked/shouted at his friend.

Said girl squealed, "But Nich~! You just told us that there are new racers!" She was jumping up and down and plainly just running around. "Oh. My. Gobstopper! This is so exciting!" She suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look at Nich. "What are their names again?"

Nich side loudly, rubbing his temple, before answering. "Merrygum Dandycake, Hiccupberry Mochabar, Jackmint Frosting, and Rapunzel Goldieglaze. Now will you ple-" He was cut off by her squealing.

"Holly Butterfingers! They have such cut- NO! Adorable names!" she squealed… again.

"Tootsiana! Settle. Down." A man with black hair, grey skin, and yellow eyes said sternly. Tootsiana immediately calmed down. "I'm sorry Pitch…" she mumbled. He glared at her, not seeming to like what she has called him.

"My name is Pitchnit! Not Pitch. How many times must I tell you this?" he glared down at her, the annoyance leaking in his voice.

"Yikes mate, you don't need to be so harsh," A boy with blue-ish grey hair and soft green eyes, said his Australian accent strong.

"Eddnog is right Pitchnit," Nich said looking between the two, smirking. He knew clearly that the boy didn't like being called Eddnog, just as much as Pitchnit didn't like being called Pitch.

"I said to call me ASTER!" Eddnog, AKA Aster complained. Pitch rolled his eyes at Aster, "You sound like me only louder and much more annoying." After that was said two more game characters came walking up to the overly loud group; before Aster could saying or do anything to Pitch.

Aster shot a glare at Pitch before turning to the two extra game characters. "Sandisun, Fruity where were you two?" Aster asked, though more directed at Fruity then Sandisun.

"We were at the candy go-kart junk yard. We were searching for any useful parts, but we couldn't find any," Fruity explained. She sighed and walked over to Tootsiana.

"Aw! I was hoping to get more parts to spoof up my kart!" Tootsiana whined, rather loudly.

"Well then go bu-" Pitchnit was interrupted as a kart came flying in front of him, nearly missing him, and run right into a gobstopper.

"HICCUP!" Toothsie Roll yelled as he drove by in his own kart up to the wrecked one. "Hiccup! Are you ok?" Toothsie yelled as he jumped out of his own kart and towards the milk chocolate haired boy. Smoke was everywhere and you could barely see.

The boy with milk chocolate hair and candy apple green eyes; stepped out of the smoke and coughed a little. "Yeah… I'm fine," he mumbled softly.

"Toothsie?!" Aster ran over to the two boys in surprise, soon followed by the others. Many other karts came driving up as well all slightly worried about what had happened. A boy with frosting white hair, blue-raspberry eyes and creamy white chocolate skin ran over, once he had stopped and jumped out of his own kart, towards Hiccup and Toothsie. "Hiccup! Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Hiccup groaned a little in annoyance before answering, "I'm perfectly fine Jack. I wasn't hurt." Tootsiana looked from one boy to the other, from the brunette to the whitette. She was thinking hard about something, realizing she has never seen either of these two boys before. "Are you two, two of the new racers?" She asked. Both boys stopped bickering instantly; they looked at each other than back to Tootsiana. Both were clearly surprised by her large pink eyes, caramel colored skin and seemingly bright clothing.

They nodded slowly, somewhat nervous. Tootsiana's eyes lit up and she held out her hand, "HI! I'm Tootsiana Skittlesky!" she said with a lot of excitement in her voice, both boys catching that excitement. Jack was about to answer, but before he could he was tackled to the ground, in a hug, by something heavy. A small yelp escaped his lips when he hit the ground. "Wow! You're extremely handsome!" the person who tackled him said, the voice belonged to a girl.

"FRUITY!" Tootsiana all but yelled. She pulled Fruity off of Jack. They finally got to see what she looked like; short brown hair; with orange, green and purple streaks (almost resembling Tootsiana), large purple eyes and the same caramel colored skin as Tootsiana. If you just got a glimpse of the two, you would have thought they were twins. "I am so, so sorry about her," Tootsiana apologized as Hiccup helped Jack up. "This is my little sister Fruity Tooth. Fruity, apologize! Now!"

Fruity sighed before becoming quite interested in her feet, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. "I'm sorry… for tackling you to the ground…" she muttered.

Jack chuckled as he grinned, "It's fine, I mean it's not every day you get called handsome by a complete stranger." Fruity looked at him in surprise and giggled, at the same time Jack realized something. "Oh, by the way, my names Jackmint Frosting, but I liked to be called Jack!" He outstretched his hand and Fruity took it. "It's nice to meet you!" Fruity smiled, letting his hand go and turning towards Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled softly at her before introducing himself, "Hello, my names Hiccupberry Mochabar, but I like being called Hiccup."

"It's nice to meet you, as well, Hiccup," Fruity smiled fondly. As Hiccup looked at her smile, he froze.

* * *

***Hiccupberry's POV***

"It's nice to meet you, as well, Hiccup," Fruity smiled fondly. When I saw her smile I froze in place. It was like the time Toothsie had grinned, it looked so familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.

"-cup! -iccup! HICCUP!" Fruity yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"H-huh? What?" I asked. I looked around; noticing the others all had worried looks.

"Hiccup, are you ok? You seemed kind of dazed…"worry and concern were all over Jack's face as he said this. I felt a pang of guilt hit me when I saw the concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled at him, trying to reassure him, "I was thinking about some things… sorry." I looked at him again, a smiled crawling on to his face.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Jack teased, trying his best not to laugh, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Well yeah, I mean… Wait, SHUT UP!" I yelled, blushing in anger. He burst out laughing. I folded my arm over my chest and glared at the laughing boy.

Rapunzella and Merrygum looked at each other and sighed. "Come on you two, don't fight…" Rapunzella sighed, making her and Merrygum's presences known.

"We're not fighting Rapunzella; Jack's just being an ass." I continued to glare at Jack. The others just stared at me, surprised by my swearing.

"Aw~ Hiccup, I'm hurt," Jack said with large amounts of sarcasm. He placed his hand on his chest and dramatically fell to the ground. I rolled my eyes at his dramatization and smirked down at him. "Why do you stay down there, it sure would make all of our lives easier…"

Jack shot up quickly and glared at me, "Hey! That was mean!"

I grinned at him, "Well if you wouldn't be so freaking dramatic, I wouldn't have to say that." We looked straight into each other's eyes before bursting into laughter. Once our laughing died down, we heard laughing behind us. We turned around and saw it was Merrygum and Rapunzella.

"You two sound like an old married couple," Merrygum said between laughs.

Both of us blushed brightly before screaming simultaneously, "NO WE DON'T!" This only made the two girls laugh harder, I rolled my eyes and Jack glared at them.

The others just stared at the four of us; Finnylish was the one who said something first… well ask. "Didn't you tell us you guys just met a while ago?" Finny asked. I nodded, confused by the point of the question be asked. "You guys act as if you've always known each other…" The other three stopped laughing and looked at Finny; Jack was the one who answered.

"I'm not sure… I guess it just feels natural, or normal I guess to talk to them." Rapunzella and Merrygum nodded, both looking very serious now. I also realized at that moment that there are characters here that I don't know. I smiled with a sigh and walked over to them.

I blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Hi… I just realized that I don't know your names…" The three looked at me in surprised before looking at each other and then back at me, before answering.

"Pitchnit Blackpine."

"Eddnog A. Butterbun, but I am Aster; don't call me Eddnog, and this guy is Sandysun Lemondrop." It didn't take me long to realize; one, never call Aster Eddnog, and two that Sandysun can't talk, he waved at me.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you," I smiled sweetly at the three of them. "You already know Jack and I…" I turned towards Merrygum and Rapunzella, who with Jack, were still talking to Finnylish about the whole thing from before, "Merry, Zel! You still need to introduce yourselves," I shouted at them. They both turned to look at me, realizing that they really hadn't introduced themselves.

Rapunzella blushed and ran a hand through her long blond hair. "Oh, I'm sorry for being rude. My names Rapunzella Goldieglaze, but you can call me either Rapunzel or, as Hiccup just did, Zel."

Merrygum just blew a bubble and then introduced herself. "Ta nam's Merrygum Dandycake. Ye will ca' me Merida, no' Merry!" Merida turned to glare at me; I raised my hands up in defense and chuckled.

"So, I need to make sure I get this right, we have Merida; not Merry, Rapunzel or Zel, Jack and Hiccup," Toothsie grinned again and placed his hand on my shoulder, the contact made my head hurt and everything was becoming fuzzy. Jack seemed to be the first to notice something was wrong with me because he looked over at me, worry evident in his eyes.

"Hiccup… are you ok?" More worry in his voice. Before I was able to answer, the ground became a whole lot closer, I realized then I was falling face first into the ground. When I hit the ground I heard people yelling my name, but I was surrounded by darkness before I could figure out who the voices came from.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**

******Jackmint Frosting- Jack Frost**  
**Merrygum Dandycake- Merida Dunbroch**  
**Rapunzella Goldieglaze- Rapunzel**  
**Hiccupberry Mochabar- Hiccup**  
**Nicholace Candycane- North (Santa Claus)**  
**Astridale Sodafizzle- Astrid**  
**Snippylot Chocokrust- Snotlout**  
**Finnylish Orangebob- Fishlegs**  
**Taffynut Bluecake- Tuffnut**  
**Raffynut Bluecake- Ruffnut**  
**Toothsie Roll- Toothless**

**Eddnog A. Butterbun- Bunny**

**Pitchnit Blackpine- Pitch Black**

**Tootsiana Skittlesky- Toothiana**

**Sandisun Lemondrop- Sandy (Sandman)**

**Fruity Tooth- Baby Tooth**


End file.
